finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Friendly monsters
Friendly monsters , also known as friendly creatures, phantom monsters (mirror) , or simply phantoms, is a sidequest and group of monsters the party can randomly encounter while traversing the world map in Final Fantasy IX. The player will know they have encountered one from the battle music, which is much more cheery and sweet than the normal battle music. The friendly monsters request a jewel and in return give the party a large amount of AP as well as the jewel for the next encounter. It is best to encounter the friendly monsters when a party member needs to master a skill, although these encounters are random. If the player encounters a friendly enemy and does not want to "waste the AP" they can escape or attack it to make it flee. The player can then find it again when they have a skill to learn. Completing the quest earns the Mister Nice Guy achievement/trophy in the newest versions of Final Fantasy IX. Types Mechanics The order of friendly creatures above is the order the player would find (or be able to satisfy the requests of) them in the game when playing through the main quest. It, however, does not have to be completed in this order. As long as all eight have been encountered previously, the Friendly Yan encounter should be a success. If the other eight friendly monsters have not been encountered and pleased with their requested gems, Yan will ask the party, "Have you met the others?" before running away. Caution must be taken when searching for Yan because its less-than-friendly cousins are quite powerful. Yan wants the Diamond obtained from the Garuda. After finding all nine friendly monsters, Yan will say, "Thanks a lot! Now you can reach the round guy!". This means Ozma can now be hit with physical attacks. Additionally, Ozma will be weak to shadow-elemental attacks instead of absorbing them. Alternatively, the player can choose to defeat the Friendly Yan, as it is the only friendly enemy that does not run away when being attacked. If the player chooses to defeat the Yan they can claim its spoils of 50 AP and a Rosetta Ring. This can be done repeatedly for the Yan will reappear until it is given the Diamond it asks for. This leaves the possibility of farming Friendly Yans for the AP drop to learn abilities at incredible speed. However, Friendly Yan is among the toughest opponents in the game to defeat. The quest becomes impossible to finish if the player uses up all of their limited gems prior to giving them to the monsters (Emerald, Moonstone, and Diamond). Gimme Cat Outside Daguerreo and its surrounding islands, the player might run into a Gimme Cat that requests the player give it a Diamond. Gimme Cat is not part of the friendly monsters sidequest, and will give nothing in return if given a Diamond. Gimme Cat also does not use the track "Faerie Battle" unlike the actual friendly monsters, which is a clue to the deception attempt. References Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy IX Category:Sidequests in Final Fantasy IX